


0 Mile

by junbooty (kjmljn)



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjmljn/pseuds/junbooty
Summary: After one too many drinks, Jeno struggles to make his way back to his friends and stumbles upon a male he doesn't seem to recognize.
Kudos: 4





	0 Mile

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble! It's my first time writing so I hope you like it! Definitely inspired by NCT 127's 0 Mile!

Everything seems to be hazy as Jeno tries to steady himself in the restroom. Gripping onto the sink’s frame, he struggles to look at himself in the mirror, every blink making his world spin faster. It doesn’t help that the music from outside followed him into the restroom. He could feel every beat pulse through his veins, inviting him back outside, where his friends await him with more drinks.

_ “Whatever,” _ he thinks as he runs his hand through his hair,  _ “fuck it.” _

He makes his way back to where his friends are, holding onto tables and chairs for guidance as the club’s indigo lights don't give the tiniest bit of help. Coupled with one too many drinks in his system, he doesn’t have much luck as his foot gets caught up on a table and he eventually stumbles. His breath hitches as he feels hands catching him and upon seeing the black skinny jeans and white top, he immediately says “Renjun, thank god.” 

As he properly stands up however, he notices that Renjun wasn’t the one who caught him. Though they had the same skinny jeans and white top, it was another male about as tall as Jeno. He had a thinner white top with a neckline lower than Renjuns’ top, slightly showing his collarbones. He was also wearing a jacket that was embellished with two alternating colors on the collars and cuffs that accentuated his colored hair. __

_ “Shit.” _ He thought, the other male completely knocked the senses out of his system. He was entranced. The indigo lights further accentuating his features with every shadow it casts. The other male looked ethereal, almost inhuman.

He didn’t notice he was staring for quite awhile until he saw a hand waving in front of him, snapping him into consciousness. The other male seemed to be talking to him but he could barely make it out due to the loud music. He looked at him in confusion and the other male took it as his cue to hold his neck and pull him closer.

He leaned in, their faces side by side, close enough for him to hear, and asked him, “Jeno-ya, what’s gotten into you?”

The way his breath touched the side of his face sent shivers down his spine. He just addressed him by his name yet he doesn’t seem to recognize him. 

“Who are you?” He asked. The other male let go of his waist and looked him in the eye in amusement.

With a smirk, he says, “Touch and figure it out.” 

As he turns to leave, Jeno grabs his waist and pins the other males’ back onto his chest. His head makes its way over his shoulder as he tells him, “Don’t mind if I do.”


End file.
